Angel of Music and Angel of Darkness
by XXShadowredhunterXX
Summary: Angel of Music was brought peace within their world, music is their power until then… princess of the music got kidnapped by the king and queen darkness. Her parents were to sent the most trust worthy music but the plan didn't go well as both of them thought… Review everyone .
1. Chapter 1

Hey~Hey everyone Shadow in here. Hope everyone like this story of mine. I was really liking this novel that inspired me so… here it is! ^^

Title: Angel of Music and Angel of Darkness

Summary: Angel of Music was brought peace within their world, music is their power until then… princess of the music got kidnapped by the king and queen darkness. Her parents were to sent the most trust worthy music but the plan didn't go well as **both **of them thought… Review everyone ^^.

Angel of Music and Angel of Darkness

By: XXShadowredhunterXX

Chapter 1—

Girls, boys, parents and creatures were having fun around the different places. Music was everywhere, playing instruments, students were having fun, people live here in peace. They're brought by heaven of music. The King and Queen were happy as every people were not lonely anymore. The King was kind to everyone, his hair shines yellow bright, masculine body, golden brown eyes that everybody misses memories of happiness.

The Kings name was Gin Kenton. He was also similar to Queen but her eyes were pure white shining in moonlight sky, her golden shining hair glitters the sun brightening it up. The Queens name is Akita Kenton. After watching the people, both of the rulers went to their daughters room. The daughter is name Momo Kenton, looks common with her mother…

Reaching the room as shocking the news… Momo's room was destroyed black smoke coming out somewhere. But their was blood from the bed… and note. The King and Queen know this. Reading the note it said: This is the King and Queen dark angels orders. If you want your precious daughter give me your most powerful voice than yours. You got 30 days if not she dies.—

The King clench the note but this time saving their daughter is their only hope. "What are we gonna do now…?" His worried Akita asked but Gin got an idea. "We will keep this secret to every kingdom and I know who has the most powerful voice and also could help Momo…"

.:Continued:.

Well hope everyone like this chapter. If by asking: Are you or not gonna review. Please Review also should I continue…? ^^" Including for the short chapter. Ehehe. ^^""


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Music and Angel of Darkness

By: XXShadowredhunterXX

Chapter 2—

"My~my I never thought you would come." The King said sheepishly receiving the hardest music bonk from Akita-san. I sigh trough my nose ignoring my father's action. "You summon me?" My voice ordered as Akita-san nodded. Akita-san was very kind to me even though she isn't my real mother. My Father—Gin didn't save my previous mother after the chaos I went through. "Still the same as ever, neh. Ashley Kenton. Yes—that is my name.

My name that was mention from my father, Ashley Suigetsu. My real Father was Suigetsu but Gin-san change it using Kenton. The Suigetsu committed sin but change it. I'll never forget the past… I just use the name Kenton for as disguise if I come here. Every people know me. My hair was long reaching my waist or hips. It had the color of brown mix with black-ish. My eyes were black while the upper is light gray as my pupils are white like eyes of cat. Wearing long sleeve white shirt but I fold it so my hands that show slightly part of arms could move faster.

White pants covers my legs, okay to say in other words I am tomboy-ish. Brown belt that reach my body and waist black brown jacket tied on my waist together with brown belt. Two brown belt was on my upper legs, combat white boots. Red scarf was attached since this place was cold especially other province. Two sword are behind my waist, holding them tightly using my brown belt. Two guns beside them was bullets holding on the legs of mine.

Yes—I was training hard to get use of my weapons. I protect everyone even it means killing me or in any means sacrificing. I clench my teeth moving faster than before. I was kneeling the body of my stupid Father while holding the sword on Gin's neck. My step mother isn't shock. She knows me to well—Gin was wide eyes. "Don't call me Kenton you bastard. My real name is Suigetsu."

.:Nobody's Point Of View:.

"Don't call me Kenton you bastard. My real name is Suigetsu." Ashley stated clearly making Gin nodded. Unsheathing her sword and then standing in front of the Rulers. Looking at the sweetest but not most sweetest mother. "Please get to my point." Akita nodded who sigh. "Your step sister. Momo—was capture by the most powerful warrior. And we need you to save her. If you wish to save Momo. But if not. We understand Suigetsu-kun." Ashley didn't know why they ask her to save the most utterly stupid step sister. She'd known in life!

**Gin could've just sent one of—**she thought then sigh closing both eyes—**Oh yeah they're not strong also brave enough to save princess**—knowing the answer to the thoughts. Looking both straight at them. "Fine… 30 days. But Akita-san do you have bow that I could borrow." She nodded ordering one guard to take a bow.

Giving Ashley the bow who bowed down as so did the guard. The bow was silver with marking of music. And so does the arrows who was light grey but music markings. Tying the knot tightly on her body. Jumping from the open window and started walking from Castle of the Angel Darkness.

.:Continued:.

Yuppies! Done with this chapter. Anyway hope everyone of you like it. Review everyone and no blocking. If you did… I will also block yours. ^^ Review again everyone. ^^""


End file.
